Our Unsaid Love
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: {REPOST}/"Kau seharusnya menyatakan lebih cepat"/"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh"/ Hanya kisah cinta pasaran antara dua anak manusia yang saling menyayangi...Only this time its somebody's turn to cry /Lay/Suho/Layho/KrisTao/Bit!Kaisoo/ Bad Summary..Better story inside/OOC,AU!/Warning: GS,6k /All reviews,comment and hearts are welcome/*BBuing-bbuing bareng LayHo*


_**Our Unsaid Love**_

_Disclaimer: Cast dan Lagu-lagu bukan punya saya. Mereka belong to pemilik masing-masing_

_Warning: Cerita Gaje,Agak Pasaran euy, Plot bunny yang suka lompat-lompat, Fluff gagal, Romance gagal,Angst gaje,more than 6K words,OOC,Genderswitch for Joonmyeon,Kyungsoo,Zitao And Chanyeol_

_Cast: _

_Zhang Yixing_

_Kim Joonmyeon _

_Zhang Yifan_

_Huang Zitao_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_And many moreeeeeeeeeeee_

_Balik lagi dengan cerita gaje sok romantis sok angst padahal gagal berat. Hanya plot bunny yang tiba-tiba muncul sehabis menonton the best Asian Movie Ever "You are the apple of my eye" sambil mendengar soundtrack endingnya #Those Years yang artinya sakit banget sampai ke ulu hati._

_Enjoy x_

_Heart dan Reviews are welcome ^^_

_*Bbuing-bbuing bareng Om Kris bukan yanto*_

_Still dare to read?XD_

_x_

_Miss those years of heavy rain_

_Miss those years of love_

_Really want to hug you, embrace the missing courage_

_Wanted to conquer the world_

_But in the end I just realized_

_Everything in this world, all because of you_

_Miss those years of heavy rain_

_Miss those years of love_

_Wish I could tell you, tell you that I have not forgotten_

_(Those Years,You are the apple of my eye soundtrack)_

...

_Autumn 2004,_

"_Sepertinya angin hari ini cukup kencang ya?",Zitao berkata kepada yeoja berambut pink disampingnya_

"_Iya nih..aish rok-ku"_

_Swoshhh_

"_Aigoo...memakai warna pink rupanya hari ini",terdengar suara dari bawah tangga_

"_Yak! Dasar Idiot!Menyebalkan sekali. Awas kau..Yak!"_

_Anak laki-laki tersebut kemudian berlari sambil menjulurkan lidah._

_Joonmyeon kemudian mengejar anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut _

"_Joonmyeon...tali sepatumu",Zitao berteriak kepada Joonmyeon yang berlari_

"_Yakk! Berhenti kau..Yakk..Arghh"_

_Joonmyeon yang tidak sadar tali sepatunya lepas terantuk tali sepatunya sendiri_

"_Aduh..lututku"  
"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Ish mau apa lagi kau? Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan,idiot?Jangan pegang-pegang kakiku..eh?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengelap darah yang keluar dari lutut Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya menempelkan plester ke lutut Joonmyeon. _

"_Yosh..sudah selesai. Sini aku bantu berdiri"_

_Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri dibantu anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Aigoo,rupanya..gara-gara tali sepatu ini ya"_

_Anak laki-laki tersebut kemudian berlutut dan membetulkan tali sepatu Joonmyeon._

"_Erm...kau tidak perlu melakukan ini,hey..."_

_Joonmyeon berkata dengan yang putih merah kini merah bersemu._

"_Eits...ternyata dalamannya betul pink..."_

_Anak laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri_

"_Yak! Sialan Kau Zhang Yixing"_

...

_Zhang Yixing. Lebih muda setahun dari Joonmyeon. Tetangga samping rumahnya dari jaman memakai popok, sekaligus adik dari seseorang yang dikaguminya,Zhang Yifan,si kapten basket sekolah yang tampan seperti tokoh kartun kesukaanya,Uchiha Sasuke, yang membuatnya gadis kalem dan alim sepertinya mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi merah muda agar sesuai dengan Sakura,love-interest si Sasuke di anime tersebut. _

"_Konyol menyeramkan pula. Seperti boneka chucky yang memakai wig pink...",adalah perkataan Yixing pertama kali setelah melihat rambut baru Joonmyeon._

"_Diam Kamu. Kamu pikir dengan mem-blonde rambutmu akan membuatmu terlihat tampan eoh?Membuatku ingin muntah"_

"_Gadis-gadis menyukainya. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidak suka?Ah tentu saja ..aku hampir saja lupa... kau kan gadis jadi-jadian..hahahahaa..."_

"_Ish..Dasar menyebalkan..mau kuhajar kau dengan jurus judoku?"_

_Yixing bergidik ngeri._

"_Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bersatu pada akhirnya?"_

"_Manga dan animenya belum tamat. Pasti pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu. Itu sudah terlihat jelas."_

"_Perasaan Sakura hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja,noona. Sasuke tidak mencintainya"_

"_Sudah diam saja,cerewet. Berhenti menggangguku..Dasar menyebalkan"_

_Zhang Yixing memang bocah menyebalkan dan menggemaskan yang kebetulan berulang tahun pada hari yang sama dengannya yang dari kecil selalu mengganggu dan mengusik Joonmyeon dimana saja dan kapan saja. Tapi entah kenapa jantung Joonmyeon kadang-kadang berdebar-debar di dekat bayi rabies ini. _

_Dan ternyata betul perkataan Yixing mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bersatu..._

"Noona,kau_ tidak bisa seperti ini terus..."_

"_Pergi dari hadapanku...hiks..hiks"_

_Joonmyeon yang masih menangis sambil menatap foto Yifan yang diambilnya diam-diam saat sang pangeran sedang tersenyum. Iya. Beberapa hari lalu,dia menerima kabar bahwa pangeran hatinya telah melabuhkan hatinya pada satu orang gadis beruntung. Good news is...gadis beruntung itu sahabatnya sendiri,Huang Zitao. Dan orang-orang bilang musim gugur adalah saat yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta my ass. Fucking Love. Dia sudah hampir tidak masuk sekolah dua hari berturut-turut sejak itu._

"_Kau tahu lelaki bukan hanya satu di dunia ini. Hanya karena satu yang brengsek,bukan berarti semua seperti itu kan"_

"_ ..Satu yang brengsek itu kakakmu..hikss"_

"_Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Yifan-gege untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun"_

"_Sudahlah aku ingin sendiri sekarang..kau pulanglah..eh..eh..apa yang kau lakukan?",Joonmyeon berteriak panik ketika Yixing tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan bridal style dan membawanya keluar kamar_

"_Paman,Bibi..aku pinjam Myeonie-noona sebentar"_

_Kedua orang tua Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah anak tetangga mereka yang satu ini._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Hey..."_

"_Sudah,,duduk diam saja di motorku."_

_Yixing kemudian menjalankan motornya._

"_Memangnya kita mau kemana?"_

"_Ke tempat dimana kau akan bahagia"_

"_Jangan mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh ya"_

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar..tapi Kai belum selesai mencetak ID palsu...ouchh"_

_Yixing meringis kesakitan ketika belakangnya dipukul Joonmyeon dengan keras_

"_Yak!Aku sedang menyetir. Kamu mau kita kenapa-kenapa?"_

"_Mati saja sekalian .Aku tidak apa-apa. Hidup ini sudah tidak ada arti lagi bagiku",Joonmyeon berkata pasrah_

"_Jangan berbicara seperti itu Noona..Ah okay, Then let's die together. Aku kasihan nanti kau akan kesepian di neraka nanti"_

"_Dasar bodoh aku akan masuk surga taukk...hey...pegang setirnya yang benar... apa yang kau lakukan?",Joonmyeon berkata dengan panik ketika Yixing melepaskan tangannya dari setir._

"_Katanya kau mau mati tadi?"_

"_Eungghh menyebalkan."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan mati. Dan jangan pernah ada pikiran seperti ini,Aracchi?"_

"_Arasso...",Joonmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum_

"_Sudah sampai. Ayo turun"_

"_Eh pantai?Buat apa? Kau tidak ingin mengajakku berenang kan?"_

"_Wah ide bagus..damn,,seharusnya aku membawa bikini yang kubeli khusus untukmu..Ouch...Hey..berhenti memukul kepalaku ,lama -lama aku bisa gegar otak"_

"_Kalau begitu berhenti berpikiran mesum"_

"_Aku cuman bercanda noona"_

"_Hahaha..tidak lucu tauk...lagian mau apa sih kamu mengajakku kesini? Kalau cuman ingin membuatku mati beku disini..._

_Grep. _

_Terasa kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya_

"_Ap..ap..apa yang kamu lakukan?"_

_Wajah Joonmyeon bersemu merah dipeluk dari belakang oleh Yixing seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya terasa aliran panas yang tidak biasa_

"_Menghangatkanmu dan menghangatkanku..Ah ini sudah waktunya"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Lihat saja ke langit"_

_Mata Joonmyeon kemudian membulat melihat cahaya-cahaya indah dari atas langit sana_

"_Ini..."_

"_Hujan Meteor Gemini...sesuai dengan bintang kita."_

"_Eh bukankah dia selalu ada di bulan Mei?Pertanda bahwa musim panas akan datang?"_

"_Setiap 10 tahun sekali, dia akan muncul pada musim gugur seperti ini"_

"_Benarkah?Darimana kau tahu?Jangan mengada-ada"_

"_Pelajaran Astronomi. Pelajaran favoritku setelah musik"_

"_Ternyata kau masih memperhatikan pelajaran juga ya."_

"_Tapi aku lebih senang memperhatikanmu"_

"_Eh apa.?",Joonmyeon heran dengan perkataan Yixing yang kadang blak-blakan_

"_Sudah..nikmati saja momen langka ini"_

_Keduanya pun memandangi kuasa Tuhan itu dalam diam. Setengah jam kemudian hujan meteor itu pun berhenti_

"_Terima kasih buat malam ini,Xing",Joonmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum_

"_Melihat kau sudah bisa tersenyum lagi saja aku sudah senang"_

"_Hummmm..."_

"_Maukah menonton komet ini lagi sepuluh tahun lagi denganku?",Yixing bertanya kepada Joonmyeon_

"_Tentu saja. Sekalian ajak dengan banyak orang. Pasti lebih ramai"_

"_Erm..hanya berdua dengamu tidak bisa?"_

"_Kalau aku sudah menikah nanti,aku harus meminta ijin suamiku lebih dulu"_

"_Kalau kau menikah denganku nanti di masa depan...bagaimana?"_

"_Ada-ada saja kau. Ayo..pulang..Udara semakin dingin disini."_

"_Baiklah",Yixing mendengus sedikit kecewa mendengar Joonmyeon yang mengganti topik. _

_Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam._

"_Dingin,Xing"_

"_Peluk saja aku,Noona"_

_Dan Joonmyeon pun memeluk pinggang Yixing. Dan perlahan tertidur lelap di kehangatan tubuh Yixing._

"_Noona kita sudah sampai...Noona?Haish sudah tidur rupanya"_

_Yixing kemudian dengan perlahan menghentikan motornya dan menggendong Joonmyeon yang tertidur dengan hati-hati_

"_Eh sudah pulang,Xing-ie?"_

"_Nee..Auntie..maaf kami pulang agak malam"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Ah Myeon tertidur?"_

"_Iya. Baiklah Auntie sekarang aku akan menaruhnya di kamar dulu"_

_Setelah menaiki tangga,Yixing berbelok ke arah kanan ke kamar dengan poster Sauke dan Sakura didepannya. Dengan gentle dia menaruh tubuh gadis itu ke kasurnya_

"_Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa aku mewarnai rambutku seperti ini?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang tertidur itu_

"_Aku ingin seperti Naruto. Konyol bukan?Tapi aku ingin menjadi Naruto yang selalu melindungi Sakura dan selalu membahagiakan Sakura dan aku harap suatu saat nanti bisa memiliki Sakura-nya...Ya Tuhan bicara apa aku ini...ya sudah selamat malam, indah",Yixing kemudian mencium dahi Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut._

"_Aku juga menyayangimu,Zhang Yixing",Joonmyeon berkata dalam tidurnya_

_..._

_Keesokkan harinya satu sekolah kaget melihat lebam di wajah Yifan .Joonmyeon tentu saja kaget melihat hal ini. Dan Yifan yang tiba-tiba minta maaf karena selama ini tidak memperhatikan Joonmyeon dan cuek akan perasaan Joonmyeon terhadapnya. _

'_Pasti kerjaan bocah rabies itu'. Joonmyeon langsung menuju ke kelas Yixing_

"_Yak !Zhang...eh Aku mencari Zhang Yixing",Joonmyeon berkata setelah tidak melihat Zhang Yixing dalam kelas._

"_Kami tidak tahu. Dia sudah tidak masuk kelas sejak jam pertama tadi"_

'_Kemana anak bodoh itu?',Batin Joonmyeon_

"_Ah apa anda Joonmyeon-sunbae?",suara kecil yang berasal dari seorang gadis bermata bulat dan besar membuyarkan lamunannya_

"_Nee,betul"  
"Kalau kau mencari Yixing, aku terakhir melihat dia di atap"_

"_Ah terima kasih ya",Joonmyeon buru-buru keluar dari kelas Yixing dan menuju ke atap_

_..._

_Yixing hanya berbaring malas di atap sekolah sambil mengompres lebamnya dengan es pemberian Kyungsoo tadi._

"_Haish menyebalkan sekali sudah habis..mana bengkaknya belum turun lagi",Yixing menggerutu sambil membuang plastik es tersebut_

"_Sepertinya ada yang kehabisan es",suara Joonmyeon membuat Yixing berbalik dan tersenyum_

"_Ah...Myeonnie-noona...Terima kasih Tuhan,ada yang membawakanku es tambahan",Yixing kemudian menangkap plastik es yang dibuang Joonmyeon dengan gesit_

"_Dasar bodoh...kau tidak perlu menghajarnya. Dia itu kakakmu,bodoh"_

"_Biar saja..sekali-sekali dia perlu diberi dia sering tidak peka sih"_

"_Dasar kau ini",Joonmyeon kemudian mengacak-acak rambut blonde hoobae nya itu_

"_Bagaimana?dia sudah minta maaf padamu?"_

"_Sudah. Ya Tuhan aku kasihan sekali padanya. Lagipula dia tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan perasaanku padanya. Lagipula karena dia berpacaran dengan Zitao..aku sudah cukup tenang. Zitao anak yang baik dan lucu..Entahlah kata orang-orang mereka cukup serasi...hiks..hiks..Haish..air mataku...maaf"_

_Joonmyeon kemudian cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya._

_Yixing yang melihat ini kemudian langsung memeluk Joonmyeon_

"_Menangislah di bahuku...tidak apa-apa"_

_Dan Joonmyen pun menangis di bahu Yixing._

"_Baby__ don't cry tonight_

_When the dark night lights up again_

_Just pretend that it didn't happen"_

_Yixing mulai bernyanyi_

"_Hentikan hiks kau terdengar hiks konyol itu..hiks",Joonmyeon berkata sambil terisak_

"_Don't cry,I don't want you to be hurt and shed tears"_

"_Sudah kubilang hentikan..Suaramu jelek sekali. Jangan merusak lagu milik The Great Kim Jongdae"_

"_When the dark night no longer lights up , I Can Hold You In My Arms "_

"_Berhenti Zhang ha..hahaha..",Joonmyeon perlahan tertawa mendengar suara cempreng Yixing yang dianggapnya sangat lucu_

_Dan keduanya pun tertawa. Dan perlahan rasa pedih dan sedih dari hati Joonmyeon pun menghilang._

"_Terima kasih..For making me feel better"_

_Yixing hanya tersenyum_

"_Eh Joonmyeon-noona..ada UFO disana",Yixing menunjuk ke arah selatan gedung sekolah mereka_

"_Eh mana?..Kau jangan..cuppp"_

_Dan kedua bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Yixing yang tadi hanya ingin menggoda Jooonmyeon dengan mencium pipinya pun mereka berdua pun membeku._

_Awkward..._

"_Kyaa...Apa yang kau lakukan Zhang Yixing?"_

"_Sumpah..aku tidak sengaja..erm tapi bibirmu rasanya seperti karamel "_

"_ishhh menyebalkan..enyah kau dari hadapanku,rabies"_

_Namun Joonmyeon tersenyum. Entah kenapa terasa debaran yang membuncah dalam dadanya._

_Dan beberapa minggu ke depan mungkin terasa awkward bagi kedua frenemies ini sebelum akhirnya bersatu(baca: bertengkar) kembali seperti biasanya_

_..._

_22 Mei,2005_

"_Menyebalkan sekali aku harus merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan rabies ini"_

"_Kau pikir aku juga suka seperti ini? Huh padahal aku ingin merayakan malam ulang tahunku bersama dance crew-ku"_

"_Shushh..jangan cemberut begini kalian berdua..Ini hari spesial buat kalian..Hari ulang tahun"_

"_Apa yang spesial dari perayaan bodoh tiap tahun dimana umur kita semakin berkurang yang berarti kita akan dekat dengan kata MATI?"_

"_Dan yang lebih menyebalkan aku harus merayakan bersama-sama denganmu."_

_Orang tua Yixing dan Joonmyeon mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan antara dua keluarga tersebut karena kedua anak mereka lahir pada hari yang sama. Untuk memotong biaya kata mereka. _

"_Happy birthday to You,my baby boy and Princess Joonmyeon"_

"_Thanks Mom/Auntie.."_

"_Sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya..Jangan lupa make a wish"_

_Keduanya pun menutup mata sejenak dan meniup lilin tersebut bersama-sama. _

"_Hoy..kalian berdua ayo lihat ke kamera..katakan kimchi",Yifan berkata sambil membawa kamera polaroid miliknya_

"_Fuck you",Keduanya kompak berkata_

"_Aigoo..imut sekali foto ini. Benarkan,Tao?"_

"_Wah...kyeopta nee"_

"_Sekarang ayo ambil foto kita berdua sayang..chuuu"_

_Dan dimulailah ciuman demi ciuman antara kedua sejoli ini_

"_Eww...mata suciku",Lay berkata sambil langsung menutup matanya dengan tangannya_

"_Menyebalkan sekali. Yah..Get a room...Zhang Yixing ayo pergi dari sini",Joonmyeon berkata sambil menarik tangan Yixing._

_Kim Joonmyeon memang sudah tidak ada rasa lagi pada Yifan dan mulai menerima Zitao dan Yifan bersama._

"_Hey,,,mereka sudah tidak berciuman lagi..Xing, buka matamu itu"_

"_Eunghh..noona..aku rasa aku kemasukan sesuatu",Lay terlihat mengucek-ngucek matanya_

"_Eh kau tidak apa-apa Xing?",Joonmyeon berkata cemas_

"_Aish mataku.."_

"_Xing..sini kulihat"_

"_Eunghh...surprise"_

_Betapa kagetnya ketika di tangan Yixing sebuah plastik kecil berwarna merah._

"_Eh apa ini?"_

"_My present for you"_

"_Wow..ini..."_

"_Buka saja"_

_Dan betapa Joonmyeon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang dan berwarna silver itu_

"_Ini indah sekali. Terima kasih,Xing"_

_Dan tanpa sadar dia langsung mencium pipi pria manis berdimple itu_

"_Ah...haha"_

_Wajah mereka berdua merah bersemu_

"_Eh kenapa tidak kau pakai?"_

"_Kau tahu,Xing?Aku akan memakai ini saat hari pernikahanku"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Uhmm..sampai saat itu aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik"_

"_Aigooo...aneh sekali",Yixing kemudian mencubit hidung Joonmyeon tersebut_

"_Ah sebentar...hadiahmu..tunggu disini",Joonmyeon kemudian berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah barang yang berhasil membuat Yixing ternganga_

"_Eh sebuah gitar..tapi noona..."_

"_Ini buatmu..aku beli dengan tabunganku sendiri loh"_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Ini jauh lebih bagus dari gitar bututmu itu"_

"_Wah terima kasih",Yixing langsung mengambil gitar dari tangan Joonmyeon _

"_Mainkan satu lagu buatku"_

" _Uhmm?"_

"_Salah satu lagu ciptaanmu yang selalu kau nyanyikan tiap malam itu "_

"_Eh bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Please...kamarmu letaknya di samping kamarku. Tentu saja aku mendengar nyanyian burukmu itu dan teriakan frustrasimu tiap malam saat tidak bisa menemukan nada atau lirik yang tepat buat lagumu membuatku mimpi buruk tiap malam_

"_Burukan mana sama suara Yifan gege?"_

"_Oh please tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi..suaranya bagaikan lumba-lumba kawin"_

"_Achooo..aneh sekali aku bersin saat musim panas. Apa ada yang membicarakan namaku ya?Hum..aku sumpahin jodohnya adalah seseorang yang memakai payung merah",Yifan kemudian mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue sehabis bersin_

"_Ayolah mainkan satu lagu buatku"_

"_Okay,princess"_

_Dan kemudian Yixing mulai memetik dawai gitarnya kepada sebuah melodi yang terdengar asing namun indah sekali._

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel.._

_When I'm around you my world will get in slow motion_

_Suddenly, I look forward to accompany you into the future yeah_

_So please tell me if this is really love?_

_Entah sejak kapan suara Yixing terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Joonmyeon_

_I don't know why but this feeling cannot be replaced_

_Love happens suddenly_

_You made me into a better man_

_As long as I'm by your side, my life is perfect_

_Dan entah kenapa Joonmyeon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar bait lirik tersebut. Dia pasti sudah mulai gila_

_Tonight I think of you and I pull open my curtains to make a wish to the stars  
Just like the happy ending in a fairytale with a happily ever after whoa_

_After tonight, I will give for you, feel pain for you, wait for you, I will never leave you_

_Liriknya cheesy sekali tapi Kenapa dadanya bergetar seperti ini?Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengerti. Dan hey kenapa Yixing memandanginya terus seperti itu?Eh apa ini perasaan Joonmyeon saja atau mata Yixing itu benar-benar indah?_

_I just want to give you my eternal love_

_I just want to see you laugh like a carefree child_

_I just want to give you comfort like a friend that you can depend on_

_My babe baby babe baby, baby_

_So tell me what is love_

_Yixing kemudian mengakhiri lagunya dan masih terus memandangi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang terhipnotis dengan melodi serta suara Yixing juga terus memandanginya. _

"_Myeonnie-noona..sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...Aku..."_

_Sejenak mereka berdua seperti ada di dimensi lagi,di ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Just two of them. Dan perlahan wajah Yixing mulai mendekati Joonmyeon yang sudah menutup matanya dari tadi._

"_Hoy..kalian berdua...Ibu memanggil makan"_

_Suara berat Yifan mengagetkan mereka berdua_

_Sejenak Yixing yang wajah yang sudah 5 cm dekatnya dengan Joonmyeon kembali menjauh._

"_Iya gege...kami akan ke sana sebentar lagi",Yixing berkata dengan sedikit kecewa_

_Joonmyeon yang mendengar suara Yifan pun tersadar dari suatu atmosfer aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul saat malam musim panas tersebut_

_... _

_Winter,2005_

"_Membosankan sekali melihat namamu nomor satu terus di papan pengumuman tersebut."_

"_Kau pikir aku tidak bosan melihat namamu di setiap nomor akhir di papan pengumuman kelas 11 ?Memalukan sekali. Padahal kakakmu ada di peringkat 5 besar sekolah"_

"_Setiap orang punya bakat dan talenta sendiri-sendiri.",Yixing kemudian melakukan gerakan popping dancenya.._

"_Aku dengar kau mewakili sekolah untuk kontes dance. Lucu sekali,hobi konyolmu itu bisa membawamu seperti ini"_

"_Aigoo..ini bukan hobi konyol tapi...suatu kesempatan"_

"_Hummph?"_

"_Akan ada banyak manajer yang akan siap me-scout penari- penari berbakat saat perlombaan . Kalau aku beruntung aku berharap akan diterima di jurusan tari Juilliard"_

"_Eh...Juilliard?"_

"_Agar lebih dekat dengamu, Aku tahu kau akan mengikuti tes masuk Harvard...Dan Boston dan New York tidak begitu jauh."_

"_Astaga kau ini...",Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut_

"_Noona. Aku ingin terus bersama noona dan melindungi noona"_

"_Yixing..."_

"_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada noona..Aku..."_

_Beep beep.._

"_Permisi aku angkat telpon dulu...Yeah... ..Maaf Noona, aku latihan dulu. See you later"_

"_Bye Yixing"_

"_Erm..noona...malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"_

"_Erm aku ada bimbingan belajar sampai jam 7 selebihnya aku free"_

"_Good...Kalau begitu akan kujemput..byee"_

"_Hey...Yak!Zhang Yixing"_

_Entah kenapa Joonmyeon tidak bisa menghapus senyuman dari bibirnya. Yixing akan menjemput Joonmyeon malam ini. Dan mereka berdua akan kencan...erm tidak mungkin..Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

_..._

"_Tumben pakaianmu rapi sekali malam ini Joonie-ah..biasanya kau urak-urakan memakai sweater bulukmu itu.",seorang gadis cantik disampingnya heran melihat penampilan Joonmyeon yang hari ini memakai winter coat merah serta rok selutut bermotif merah kotak-kotak serta sedikit berdandan dengan rambut diikat ke atas._

"_Pasti dia ada kencan hari ini",goda gadis bertelinga lebar disampingnya_

"_Ah tidak Yeollie, aku hanya ingin berdandan seperti ini"_

"_Huu jangan bohong...dari tadi kau melihat ke bawah jendela terus..menunggu seseorang ya?"_

"_Berhenti menggodaku"_

"_Hoy kalian bertiga disana. Kerjakan soal dengan tangan bukan dengan mulut"_

"_Maaf, Seongsaenim"_

_Ketiganya pun mengerjakan soal dengan penuh konsentrasi lagi_

"_Pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini..sampai jumpa minggu depan."_

_Joonmyeon buru-buru keluar dan tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pria memakai sweater biru sedang duduk di atas motor._

"_Sudah lama menunggu?",sapanya_

"_Baru saja ..."_

_Dan Joonmyeon pun menaiki motor tersebut_

"_Kyaa..Aigoo..pria itu manis sekali...cocok sekali dengan Joonie"_

"_Tidak. Benang merah mereka tidak terikat."_

"_Eh apa maksudmu Yeol?"_

"_Mereka tidak berjodoh.",gadis itu kemudian memandangi Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya_

_..._

"_Kenapa harus menutup mataku sih?Yak!Zhang Yixing..mau dibawa ke mana aku"_

"_Sudah...berisik..diam saja...hampir sampai kok.."_

_Dan Yixing pun melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Joonmyeon._

"_Ini.."_

"_Piknik di bawah sinar rembulan musim dingin di dekat sungai Han"_

"_Cheesy sekali namanya"_

"_Ayo.."  
Keduanya pun duduk di atas karpet merah sempat berbicara tentang banyak hal,tentang kejadian masa kecil mereka, dan cita-cita konyol mereka_

"_Kau membawa gitar?"_

"_Iyaa..sebenarnya kau sudah mempersiapkan satu lagu untukmu"_

_Like the beginning when stepping into Eden  
Believing you every day from the bottom of my heart_

_As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind  
Even though people turn their backs to you  
If I could become the person  
Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day  
It will be paradise_

_I alway want to protect you  
So that even the small things wont tire you out_

_I, who has fallen in love with no other place to  
Go back, my wings have been talen away (oh no)  
Even though I lost my everlasting life, the reason to my happiness  
You are my eternity Eternally Love _

_Sejenak suasa terasa hening..._

"_Kau ingat kupon free hugs and kisses yang kau berikan padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-13?"_

"_Hmm iya. Tentu saja. Aku cetak sendiri kupon itu..hebat ya?"_

"_Ijin: Konfirmasi",Yixing berkata_

"_Eh?"_

_Joonmyeon hanya bisa terdiam ketika bibir Yixing menyatu dengan bibirnya. Hanya kali ini ia tidak melawan dan menghindar. Ia biarkan dirinya merasakan sensasi bibir strawberry Yixing menyatu dengannya. Sungguh manis dan memabukkan. _

_Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap setelah itu..namun berbagai perasaan membuncah dalam hati mereka._

_And Oh how they wish this night never end._

_..._

_Sejak kejadian semalam, Joonmyeon tidak bisa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. Orang-orang pasti mengira dia gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri. Well,fuck with that...dia sedang jatuh cinta,dunia._

"_Kau kenapa sih senyam-senyum dari tadi?",Zitao disampingnya mulai merasa risih dengan tingkah sahabatnya hari ini._

"_Aniii..."_

"_Kau seperti sedang jatuh cinta? Ah kudengar dari Yifan,semalam kau keluar dengan Yixing yah..Kencan ya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian..."_

"_Yak!Zitao itu tidak seperti itu..."_

"_Hey itu Zhang Yixing..."_

_Wajah Joonmyeon sektika memerah dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan buku_

"_Ternyata benar kau jatuh cinta padanya"_

"_Aku rasa. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengatakannya secara tidak langsung..tapi Aku masih menunggunya mengatakannya secara langsung padaku..agar lebih melihat keseriusannya"_

_..._

"_Zhang,,,eh apa Zhang Yixing tidak ada di kelas ya?"_

_Semua orang di kelas Yixing mengangguk_

'_Pasti di atap',batinnya_

_Joonmyeon kemudian berjalan ke atap dan tersenyum membawa dua bento yang dibawanya. _

'_Here you are, my love..',eh pikir apa dia tadi_

"_Xing...hey...  
Pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukanlah seperti yang diharapkan. Seorang gadis sedang menangis di pelukan Yixing. Gadis bermata bulat dan besar itu yang ditemuinya di kelas Yixing beberapa bulan lalu. Kyungsoo. Yixing pernah mengatakan namanya. _

"_Kau tidak boleh menggugurkannya"_

'_He...gugur..apanya?'And then reality hit her..._

"_Aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu dan calon bayi ini..."_

'_Bertanggung jawab? calon bayi? Jadi..'_

"_Yixing..."_

_Yixing pun kaget dan melepaskan pelukan dari Kyungsoo._

"_Kau...kau.",Joonmyeon pun melepaskan bento hingga terjatuh dan berlari ke bawah tangga_

"_Aku bisa jelaskan ini,noona",Yixing yang sekarang berhasil mengejar Joonmyeon berada di depan gadis itu_

"_Lepaskan...kau hanya mempermainkanku saja..Enyah dari hadapanku..aku benci kamu,bodoh",Joonmyeon kemudian tidak sengaja mendorong Yixing_

_Selanjutnya yang tidak dilihat mereka adalah tangga_

"_Zhang Yixing"_

_Dan betapa Joonmyeon hanya bisa berteriak histeris dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat tubuh Yixing terguling-guling di tangga tersebut._

_..._

"_Bagaimana keadaanya?"_

"_Luka di kepalanya tidak apa-apa, tapi ada urat di punggungnya yang putus..Dia tidak bisa lagi dance, untuk selamanya"_

_Joonmyeon jatuh tersungkur. Ini semua gara-gara kesalahannya._

_Melihat Yixing yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dia hanya bisa melihat dari luar. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk bisa masuk ke ruangan itu._

"_Aku minta maaf,Xing",Joonmyeon mulai menangis_

_Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk memandangi adiknya yang sedang beristirahat melihat Joonmyeon yang terpaku di depan pintu._

"_Yixing tidak ingin bertemu denganmu untuk beberapa saat ini. Pergilah. Jangan kau perburuk keadaanya lagi."_

_Adalah perkataan Yifan yang akhirnya membuat Joonmyeon kemudian pulang ke rumahnya._

_..._

_Juni (Graduation day),2006_

_Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak kejadian itu. Dan mereka tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Bagaimana tidak,Joonmyeon sibuk dengan ujian persiapan masuknya ke Harvard. Jadi dia lebih sering di Amerika. Dan Yixing sepertinya masih dalam masa terapinya. Kata Yifan, Yixing sudah kembali ke sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu. _

"_Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak usah kau terlalu pikirkan. Urus saja ujian masukmu. _

_Itu pesan chat terakhir Yifan dua bulan lalu._

_Dan kini Joonmyeon sudah kembali ke Korea lagi untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan. Dia juga sudah diterima masuk fakultas hukum di Harvard. _

"_Aku tidak menyangka kita akan lulus juga dari neraka ini..Bagaimana pendapatmu,Miss Harvard?"_

"_Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu,Huang Zitao"_

"_Bagaimana tidak? kau lulusan terbaik sekolah ini dan satu-satunya yang lolos ke Harvard University"_

"_Biasa sajalah. Eh mana Yifan?Tumben kalian berdua tidak menempel seperti bayi kembar siam"_

"_Kami putus sehabis pesta prom minggu lalu",nada suara Zitao tiba-tiba berubah sedih_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Dia mendapat beasiswa di Jepang dan tidak siap dengan hubungan jarak jauh karena takut menyakitiku" _

"_Ohhh"_

"_Sekarang aku mengerti kompleksnya sifat pria keluarga Zhang"_

_Speaking of the devil... _

_Terlihat sekumpulan siswa kelas 11 berjalan menuju ke aula. Salah satunya adalah wajah yang sangat dia rindukan._

"_Yak!Zhang Yixing. Berhenti disitu",Zitao tiba-tiba berteriak_

_Zhang Freaking Idiot Yixing. Joonmyeon sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini tidak melihatnya. Yixing sedikit berbeda. Badannya lebih kurus dan rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dan berwarna hitam._

_Yixing menoleh malas ke arah suara tersebut dan sepertinya dia cukup terkejut melihat gadis disamping Zitao itu. Entah kenapa jauh lebih cantik dari terakhir dilihatnya,jantungnya berdebar lagi. _

_Zitao kemudian menarik tangan Joonmyeon yang hanya pasrah ditarik gadis yang jauh lebih kuat darinya ini._

"_Yixing...Joonmyeon..Joonmyeon..Yixing..bye haha",Zitao kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri_

_Sejenak atmosfer canggung menyelimuti kedua orang ini. Demi Tuhan,mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih belum mengenal nasi dan bertingkah seperti dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. _

"_Xing",Joonmyeon memanggil nama yang dia rindukan itu_

_Yixing hanya terdiam dan menatap datar ke Joonmyeon_

"_Apa kabarmu?",Joonmyeon mencoba terdengar akrab _

"_Aku baik-baik saja dan masih divonis tidak bisa dance seumur hidup. For your fucking information"_

_Sejenak ada rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam dari diri Joonmyeon._

"_Xing..aku..."_

"_Sudahlah...kalau kau ingin meminta maaf. Itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Telingaku sudah muak mendengarnya. Lagipula,apa itu bisa membuatku kembali menari? Hentikan sikapmu sekarang..jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi",Yixing mengakhiri ultimatumnya dan kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh_

"_Xing..."_

"_Nona Kim. Ah ternyata disini kau. Ayo cepat...Acaranya sudah hampir mulai"_

"_Tapi aku..."_

"_Ayo masuklah Nona Kim..Dan kau juga anak kelas 11",ancam Shim Changmin, seorang guru paling killer satu sekolah_

_Yixing dan Joonmyeon kemudian memasuki aula untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 12 tersebut._

_..._

"_Selanjutnya..pidato dari Siswa terbaik..Kepada Nona Kim Joonmyeon"_

"_Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan padaku...Aku cukup senang hari ini diberi kesempatan untuk bisa berada di panggung ini. Masa SMA memang masa yang paling indah. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti setuju dengan itu. Disini kita mendapat lebih banyak ilmu,bertemu orang baru maupun orang lama..Serta mengenal indahnya saat kita jatuh cinta dan merasakan sakit hati..._

_Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah Yixing yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut_

"_Nona Kim..",terdengar suara kepala sekolah membuyarkan lamunannya_

"_Eh?"_

"_Anda harus melanjutkan pidato anda.."_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengejar seseorang,kepala sekolah,seongsaenim,maafkan aku..."_

_Seketika suasana aula riuh rendah karena sikap Joonmyeon_

_Joonmyeon pun kemudian berlari keluar, tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari sekitarnya._

_..._

_Joonmyeon kemudian melihat Yixing dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Yixing _

"_Dengarkan aku Zhang Yixing"_

"_Lepaskan aku.",Yixing kemudian mendorong badan Joonmyeon hingga terjatuh. Sejenak raut mukanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena mendorong Joonmyeon hingga terjatuh_

"_ kubilang kan jauh-jauh dariku."_

_Sejenak Joonmyeon mulai menangis_

"_Xing..aku merindukanmu,,tolong jangan hiraukan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa kau sakiti seperti ini. Tapi tolong...beberapa bulan tanpamu saja..aku seperti sudah mau mati saja..."_

"_Noona..."_

"_Betapa menyesalnya aku atas kejadian itu...Betapa bodohnya aku tidak mempercayaimu...dan membiarkan egoku memakan logikaku sendiri"_

"_Noona..hentikan..."_

"_Aku tidak peduli kau memakiku,mengutukku atau kasar terhadapku...tapi tolong jangan hiraukan aku...Aku mohon..Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja..asal kau mau memaafkanku"_

_Yixing yang dari tadi memasang muka datarnya akhirnya terpancing emosinya juga_

"_Sudah kubilang hentikan",Yixing tiba-tiba berteriak cukup keras membuat Joonmyeon kaget. Yixing tidak pernah marah padanya sebelumnya._

"_Dimana noona selama ini huh? _

_Joonmyeon mendongak heran_

"_Dimana noona saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit,saat mendengar simpati palsu dari orang-orang, dan saat menjalani terapi memuakkan itu huh?"_

_Joonmyeon hanya terdiam_

"_Aku tidak peduli aku tidak bisa dance atau lumpuh sekalipun. Asal Noona ada disisiku. Kuakui aku cukup marah awalnya...menari adalah impianku sejak kecil dan tiba-tiba direnggut seperti itu...tapi aku tidak menyangka Noona akan menyerah tentangku secepat itu",nada Yixing terdengar sangat kecewa_

"_Makanya dari itu,Xing,,,ijinkan aku sekali lagi...untuk memperbaikinya..aku mohon,Xing"_

_Joonmyeon kembali menangis terisak dan hati Yixing pun perlahan luluh._

_"Noona..dengar..Aku tidak pernah marah padamu atau benci padamu. Sedikitpun tidak ada rasa dendam padamu",suara Yixing kembali melembut_

_"Jadi kau memaafkanku? Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memperhatikanmu..Anggap saja permintaan maafku karena tidak ada disampingmu selama ini"_

"_Semua itu sudah terlambat. Noona harus ke Amerika dan aku harus ke Jepang"_

"_Apa?Jepang?"_

"_Aku ikut Yifan-gege ke sana. Lagipula ada tawaran beasiswa sekolah musik disana. Aku tidak bisa menolak kesempatan ini "_

"_Xing..."_

_"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Aku sudah tidak bisa dance lagi. Musik adalah harapanku satu-satunya."_

_"Jadi kau lebih memilih mimpimu,Xing?"_

_"Yeah...bukannya Noona juga?Noona sudah menetapkan hati Noona untuk mengejar mimpi Noona menjadi seorang pengacara"_

_Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Pada akhirnya,ego membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri dan menutup hati mereka. _

_"Sampai saat itu, Tunggulah aku noona.",Yixing tiba-tiba berkata_

"_Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menunggumu?"_

"_Kau pasti bisa. Ah ada hadiah untuk kelulusanmu. Sudah kutaruh di bawah tempat tidurmu tadi pagi..Dan satu lagi noona...ketahuilah ini bahwa aku tidak pernah membencimu dan marah padamu..Aku...aku..."_

_Yixing tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kata tersebut kemudian hanya memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik noona."_

"_Kau juga,Xing"_

_Yixing kemudian melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Dan mulai berjalan menjauh_

"_Goodbye my love..I love you",Yixing berkata pelan dan air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya seiring dengan kata-kata yang tidak pernah dia ucapkan. Those unsaid words. _

_Joonmyeon hanya terpaku melihat punggung Yixing mulai menghilang ke balik pepohonan dan berharap Yixing akan membalikkan badannya dan akan berlari memeluk Joonmyeon atau menggoda Joonmyeon lagi. _

_Namun kali ini,Yixing tidak membalikkan badannya lagi. _

"_Saranghae..Zhang Yixing",Joonmyeon berkata lirih dan perlahan pipinya basah kembali. _

_..._

_Autumn 2007,_

"_Brengsek..dasar peramal cuaca brengsek",Joonmyeon menggerutu dan memaki. Bagaimana tidak, ketika di tv mengatakan cerah,dan tiba-tiba hujan seperti ini tentu saja membuat Joonmyeon kesal karena tidak membawa payung. Mana dia sudah terlambat kuliah lagi. Dia pun berhenti untuk berteduh di depan toko bunga di seberang jalan. _

"_Aish...jjinja..ah...jeongmal...hujan sialan",Joonmyeon tetap menggerutu_

"_You're korean?",terdengar suara dari dalam toko bunga_

"_I'm sorry..i just try to get rid of the rain,,Erm..Yeah I'm Korean..you too?",Joonmyeon berkata setelah melihat pria asia tinggi tersebut_

"_Aigoo...senang sekali melihat orang Korea sekolah di Harvard juga",pria itu berkata setelah melihat hoodie yang dipakai Joonmyeon _

"_Kau orang Busan yahhh?",Joonmyeon bertanya ketika mendengar logat Busan begitu kental dari pria tersebut_

"_Dari cara bicaramu kau seperti gadis-gadis Gangnam.."_

_Dan mereka pun tertawa_

"_Oh Sehun imnida. Aku mahasiswa Harvard juga jurusan Arsitek. Aku kerja part time disini."_

"_Kim Joonmyeon-imnida. Aku di jurusan Hukum",Joonmyeon berkata_

"_Kau sepertinya gelisah sekali"_

"_Aku sudah terlambat"_

"_Kebetulan aku juga mau kuliah..Ayo berangkat bersama"_

"_Aku tidak bawa payung jadi aku akan menunggu hingga hujan reda"_

"_Aku bawa payung kok...Ayolah..Fakultas kita juga berdekatan"_

"_Benar tidak apa-apa?"_

_Pria itu pun tersenyum dan kemudian membuka payungnya. Sebuah Payung Merah ;)_

_..._

_Spring 2011,_

"_Astaga berita ini...",seorang pria tinggi yang sedari tadi mengganti channel terpaku pada berita di channel 3 itu._

_Breaking news...Gempa berkekuatan 8,9 SR terjadi di Jepang hari ini dan menimbukan tsunami yang sangat tinggi..._

_Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan notebooknya langsung berlari ke depan tv-nya sambil mendengarkan dan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di Jepang._

"_Yixing...",Joonmyeon berkata lirih_

_Langsung dihubunginya teman-temannya di CIA,MI6,badan intelijen China untuk menanyai kabar seorang manusia bernama Zhang Yixing. Dan didapatnya nomor telepon bocah rabies yang selalu membuatnya seperti kena serangan jantung setiap saat._

"_Hallo..", terdengar suara yang sangat dia rindukan beberapa tahun ini_

_Terdengar suara yang membuat hati Joonmyeon lega sekali._

"_Xing..."_

_Sejenak ada diam yang begitu panjang diantara keduanya._

"_Erm..Xing...kau tidak apa-apa kan?Apa kau kena tsunami?Bagaimana gempanya?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Di Tokyo tidak terlalu parah. Darimana mendapatkan nomorku?"_

"_Itu rahasia."_

"_Kenapa menghubungiku?"_

"_I can't help worried about you"_

"_Terima kasih ya"_

"_Iya..baiklah ..sekarang aku akan menutup telponya...",Joonmyeon berinisiatif menutup telepon ketika suasana terdengar canggung_

"_Eh tunggu sebentar Noona."_

"_Humm ada apa?"_

"_Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku"_

"_Iya"_

"_Dan.."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Hiduplah dengan baik disana"_

"_Kau juga"_

"_Eh Noona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Kau masih menungguku kan?"_

_Joonmyeon terdiam dan langsung mematikan teleponnya_

"_Bagaimana keadaannya di sana?",suara lembut itu mengagetkannya_

"_Dia baik-baik saja,chagi"_

_..._

_Summer 2012,_

"_Baiklah...aku akan mengurusi berkas-berkas tersebut",Joonmyeon berkata sambil mematikan teleponnya._

"_Kyaa,,dia manis sekali.."_

"_Lagunya juga bagus sekali_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?",Joonmyeon berkata setelah melihat beberapa juniornya memandangi sebuah video di Yo*tube_

"_Maaf Sunbae kami hanya melihat sebuah video tentang LAY"_

"_Siapa dia?_

"_Penyanyi pendatang baru itu loh,sunbae"_

"_Kalian tahu kalau ini masih jam kantor...dan..."_

_Perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong oleh teriakan seorang karyawannya_

"_Kyaaaa"_

"_Berhenti mengagetkanku Byun Baekhyun"_

"_Nee..nee..ternyata dia pernah sekolah di SMA Gangnam juga loh . Sunbae bukannya kau juga lulusan SMA Gangnam?Siapa tahu dia adik kelasmu atau? wah nama aslinya Zhang Yixing ternyata. Kau kenal,Sunbae?"_

_Sejenak aliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya membeku setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun._

"_Sunbae?"_

"_Anak brengsek itu..humphh sudah menggapai mimpinya rupanya..",Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangannya._

_Dilihatnya kembali kaset hitam itu. Diambilnya radio tapenya dan perlahan mendengarkan suara lembut yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini._

"_Erm...test..test...Aku tahu kelulusanmu masih satu tahun lagi. Tapi .Ini lagu khususku buatmu dan hopefully it can presented my feeling for you this whole time..._

_Time together was never quite enough"_

_When you and i are alone i never feel so alone_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time...Only time_

_When we were apart whatever are you thinking off_

"_So tell me darling do you wished we fall in love?"_

_All the time,Xing...All the time,Batin Joonmyeon dan perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya._

"_Well,begitulah laguku. Erm...sampai saat aku akan menyatakan nanti padamu secara langsung,maukah kau menungguku?"_

"_Chagi?,,terdengar suara dari balik pintu_

"_Maafkan aku,Xing. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggumu lagi sekarang"_

_..._

_Summer,2014_

"_Sudah lama sekali ya...Kau sedikitpun tidak berubah ya?Rambutmu masih norak dan wajahmu masih menyebalkan"_

"_Cih...seseorang sudah merasa dirinya dewasa rupanya. Sudahlah,jadi kau mau bantu aku tidak?",pria berambut merah itu berkata kepada wanita didepannya_

"_Masih banyak firma hukum lain di sini"_

"_Mereka bilang kau yang terbaik...dan ayolah aku mantan tetanggamu aku pasti akan mendapatkan diskon"_

"_Cih..masih saja seperti anak kecil...well let's see..Zhang Yixing...Driving Under Influence..really?"_

"_Itu hanya mengada-ngada. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun di pesta tersebut"_

"_Jelaskan kenapa hasil lab tes menunjukkan positif alkohol pada urinemu"_

"_Sudah kubilang aku dijebak. Aku bintang besar sekarang. Banyak yang tidak suka padaku sekarang"_

_Sejenak Joonmyeon menangkap kesombongan pada suara pria disampingnya ini. Tapi, memang dia pantas sombong...setahun debut sebagai penyanyi dan langsung meroket dan memecahkan rekor chart musik di hampir semua negara di dunia._

"_Hum baiklah akan kuusahakan untuk menyelidikinya."_

"_Terima kasih,noona...Eh cincin di jari manismu itu...?", __Yixing berkata setelah melihat cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis_

"_Aku baru saja dilamar seseorang."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Dia pria yang kutemui di Harvard dulu. Setahun lebih tua dariku. Lucu sekali sifatnya mengingatkanku padamu"_

"_Wah..jadi aku sudah tidak bisa mengejarmu lagi ya sekarang?"_

_..._

_Autumn,2014_

"Kau menawan sekali hari ini, gaun itu terlihat cocok denganmu",terdengar suara lembut seperti aliran sungai Han saat musim gugur dari balik pintu

Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pria berjas hitam tersenyum padanya.

"Ah,kau mengagetkanku saja Zhang Yixing"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

"Astaga, kenapa rambutmu acak-acakan seperti ini? Aigoo..mana dasimu seperti ini lagi? Dasar bayi..memakai dasi saja tidak becus..Demi Tuhan kau akan bermain piano untuk sebuah pernikahan di gereja...",Joonmyeon mengomel sambil membetulkan dasi pria itu

"Sudah tidak bisakah lagi aku memilikimu,noona?"

Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya membetulkan dasi Yixing.

"Aku akan menikah,Xing"

"Aku tahu. Jadi sudah tidak ada harapan lagi buatku ya?"

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan membetulkan dasi Yixing.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku menunggumu dari dulu"

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih cepat dan lebih jujur pada perasaanku sendiri"

"Dasar..bodoh",Joonmyeon berkata sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Aku memang bodoh sekali"

"Kau memang bodoh,kekanak-kanakkan dan menyebalkan dan...",Joonmyeon meremas bahu Yixing sambil menahan air matanya

"Shushh..tidak perlu seperti ini,noona. Nanti make-upmu luntur",Yixing kemudian memeluk Joonmyeon

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menunggumu lebih lama lagi"

"Sudahlah Noona. Hanya diijinkan mencintaimu saja aku sudah bahagia"

"Seandainya kamu lebih cepat,Xing"

"Noona,percaya adanya Alternative Universe?"

"Dunia paralel maksudmu?"

"Humm..Dunia dimana aku akan lebih berani menyatakan dari awal dan lebih berani memperjuangkanmu dan lebih berani memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya"

"Dunia dimana aku tidak mementingkan egoku dan sedikit lebih lama menunggumu,serta lebih percaya padamu,"Joonmyeon berkata dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Yixing.

"Dunia dimana hari ini aku akan berdiri di depan altar memakai tuxedo putih dan menunggumu dengan gaun indah ini dan kita bersama akan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati dan live happily ever after"

"Aku pasti akan sangat iri sekali dengan mereka"

"Aku juga"

"Sunbae...cepat..Acaranya hampir pria sudah datang..Ah Lay-sshi..semangat buat permainanmu hari ini. Aku selalu menunggu penampilan hebatmu itu..yay..fighting",gadis imut-imut itu kemudian langsung menutup pintu dengan keras. Sejenak terdengar teriakan 'kyaa' dari luar pintu

"Aneh sekali gadis itu"

"Byun Baekhyun namanya"

"Nama yang imut sekali seperti orangnya. Sudahlah noona..pengantin pria sudah menunggu dan aku juga harus bersiap-siap"

"Tentu saja..Ah bisa kau pakaikan kalung ini padaku?",Joonmyeon kemudian

"Eh kalung ini?Kau masih menyimpannya?",Yixing terkejut melihat kalung berbentuk bintang berwarna silver tersebut

"Tentu saja. Ini kebetulan cocok dengan gaunku"

"Terima kasih sudah menyimpannya,Noona...Yosh..sekarang lakukan yang terbaik."

"Entahlah aku sedikit gugup"

Yixing tiba-tiba menarik Joonmyeon lebih dekat dan menciumnya di pipi

"Eh...eh?",seketika muka Joonmyeon memerah

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik kan?"

"Yak! Zhang Yixing"

...

Pernikahan itu berjalan mulus. Yixing memainkan piano juga sangat bagus.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali hari ini, Lay-sshi"

"Ah..panggil aku Zhang Yixing. Jadi kau pengantin pria yang tampan itu yang selalu dibicarakan si pendek di sampingmu itu .Aww..sakit."

Oh Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya dan sang mantan tetangganya ini. Sehun sudah tahu semuanya tentang apa yang terjadi antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing di masa lalu.

"Jangan hiraukan si rabies ini,chagi",dan kemudian Joonmyeon mencium Sehun.

"Eww..please...jangan mengotori mataku lagi seperti tindakan menjijikkan yang dilakukan Yifan-ge dan Zitao-jie di rumah tiap malam"

"Achoo..brengsek..siapa yang membicarakan ..aku sumpahin jodohnya seseorang yang memakai gaun biru hari ini"

"Babe kau kenapa?"

"Hidungku hanya gatal,Baobei Tao..Baby kecil..cepatlah keluar aku sudah tidak sabar menggendongmu",Yifan mengelus-ngelus perut istrinya yang sudah hamil 7 bulan tersebut.

Yifan dan Zitao akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bersama lagi sejak Yifan pindah tugas ke Seoul. Dia memang tidak jadi pemain basket,melainkan branch manager untuk Abercrombie&Fitch's Seoul. Rasa cinta yang masih menggebu-gebu diantara mereka berdua membuat Yifan menikahi atlet wushu nasional tersebut musim semi lalu dan sekarang mereka sedang menanti kedatangan anak pertama mereka.

"Paman Xingie"

"Aigoo..look /Minseokkie kesayanganku..tambah berat saja kau ini. Pasti makan terus ya. Aigoo mentang-mentang ibumu punya restaurant. Lihat Pipimu seperti Baozi saja,Yixing berkata sambil menggendong bocah chuby itu. Mana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Zhang Yixing",seru kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut. Kim Jongin atau Kai dan Do Kyungsoo atau sekarang yang dikenal dengan Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo

Ternyata Kyungsoo adalah sepupu kandung dari Sehun. Dia juga sudah menikah dengan Kai yang ternyata merupakan ayah biologis dari Minseok selepas SMA.

"Wah sepertinya...semuanya happily ever after..dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri lagi",Yixing berkata pelan

"Tidak usah cemberut seperti itu..Cinta akan datang pada saat yang waktu dan tempat tidak terduga"

Yixing tersenyum pada sosok wanita didepannya ini. Betapa agung dan dewasa dia. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega. Lega karena Joonmyeon sudah bersama orang yang tepat. Mungkin betul yang orang bilang kalau kau tahu kau sangat mencintai seseorang ketika kau melepaskannya untuk bahagia dengan orang lain..

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Zhang Yixing sekarang.

"Sepertinya tugas Naruto sudah selesai disini"

"Eh? Bicara apa kau?",Joonmyeon terkejut dengan sifat bocah kesayangannya yang masih saja bicara non-sense kadang-kadang.

"Entahlah..sepertinya aku akan menonton hujan meteor gemini sendirian malam ini"

"Well maybe not..Byun Baekhyun..katanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuan berambut merah ini disini",Joonmyeon berteriak kepada gadis bergaun biru yang sedari tadi melihat pembicaraan mereka.

"Humm..sepertinya kau sangat mengenal tipeku"

"Kali ini...langsung katakan saja."

FIN

Cr :

Owl city-Saltwater room

EXO-What is Love (English lyrics)

EXO- Baby Don't Cry (English Lyrics)

EXO-Angel (English Lyrics)

xoxo

Bagaimana? Gaje?Jelek?Aneh?

Comment,Review dan Heart would mean so much to me

Akhir kata,Saya SodariBangYifan yang terbuang mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa lagi.

Still, Don't forget to Review . I would like to know what you think about this story xoxo

P.S: Udah pada liat teaser Overdose belum?What do you guys think?

And RIP Chen's style clothes there LOL x


End file.
